Timeline
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: Leigh Wendell appears the week before the Winchester and Co. take on Lucifer. She brings a message: Jo dies. She's here to make sure that doesn't happen. But, just who is this mystery girl and why does she look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Leigh Wendell arrives the week before the Winchester and Co. take on Lucifer. She brings a message: Jo dies. She's here to stop that from happening. But just who is this mystery girl and why does she look so familiar?

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything... But, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote it. So, yeah. For those of you following Aftermath, the next chap is going up right after this!**

 ** _****DISCLAIMER****_** **I don't own Supernatural. That belongs to Kripke. Nor do I own the Doctor Who quote that is placed within this chapter. Thatbelongs to Davies/Moffatt/anyone else who owns it that isn't me.**

* * *

The girl appeared suddenly, startling the group of hunters. She stood there for a moment, swaying.

"Help me." she groaned before collapsing to the ground. Dean rushed forward, Sam right behind him. Together they lifted her into the backseat of the Impala. As they did, a white piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Jo picked it up.

"What's that?" Dean asked. Jo shrugged.

"It fell out of her pocket. It looks like a journal entry."

"Well, open it up!" the eldest Winchester exclaimed.

"Dean, that's an invasion of privacy. I say we wait until she wakes up." Sam argued.

"Wait. Guys, there's something on the back. It's addressed to us." Jo said.

"That settles it, Sammy. We're opening it." Dean said. Jo nodded and opened up the folded piece of paper.

" _First things first. If you found me, call this number:_ 1-866-907-3235. _Tell Dean where I am and then you run away and never look back. Ever. I mean it. But, if you're a Winchester, a Harvelle, a Singer, or a damn angel, read carefully. I'm from the future._ Dean Winchester do not roll your eyes. _My name is Leigh Wendell. I mean not really, but that's what I'm calling myself. If the spell worked correctly, I've arrived a week before you take on Lucifer. If not, I'm going to kill Balthazar. Traveling back takes a lot out of me. That's why I collapsed. I have a lot to say. If you want answers, you're going to have to wait until I wake up."_ Jo read, looking up at the two Winchesters in front of her and her mother by the car.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked. The sound of fluttering wings had them all turning towards the angel on their side.

"Cas. There is some weird stuff going on here." Dean said, stopping as he took in Cas. The angel was facing the Impala, a confused look on his face. Dean caught some of the words he was muttering to himself.

"How? She's- She can't be. Impossible!"

"Cas? Care to share with the rest of the class?" Dean asked. As if brought back to reality, Cas turned towards him.

"It's nothing, Dean." the angel said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Cas. You staring at the girl from the future and muttering nonsense is _nothing_." Dean quipped.

"I didn't realize you were always this sarcastic." came a voice from behind Cas. Everyone turned to look at the occupant of the classic car.

"How long was I out?" she asked. Sam checked his watch.

"Close to 15." he replied.

"Oh. Really? Normally I'm out for like 3 hours. Scared the hell outta my parents the first time." she said, a funny look crossing her face.

"You said you had a lot to say. So, start talking" the eldest Winchester ordered. The girl looked at him and nodded.

"OK. My name's Leigh Wendell. I'm 24 years old. I still live with my parents, along with my grandmother, two uncles and a friend. I have not one, but three angels wrapped around my pinkie. I go back in time to protect the future, my future. I've been training since I was 15.I go back to stop things from happening. Things that threaten to tear my future apart. You want to know why I'm here? Jo dies in a week. You'll all go to fight Lucifer. Meg will be there with her lovely pet hellhounds. Dean will get attacked. Jo saves him and in turn gets mauled. She dies in the arms of her mother as a building explodes around them. I'm here to prevent that from happening. At any cost. Any questions?" she said. Dean stared at her in shock.

"I have a question." Cas said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"The child you carry is-"

"I'm not telling you, Castiel. I'm not telling anyone." she interrupted before he could finish his question.

"Wait...they let you travel back carrying a child?" Sam asked. Leigh shook her head.

"No. They don't know. They can't know. No one except myself knows"

"Who's the father?" Dean asked. Leigh smiled softly and shook her head.

"I can't tell you that, Dean. But, I can assure you it's not you or Sam."

"You didn't say it wasn't Cas."

"Castiel is an angel. They are biologically non-compatible with humans. Even if he tried, it would be impossible."

"How exactly do you travel back?" Ellen asked.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey stuf."

"Um, English, please." Dean said.

"Basically, there are holes in time I can jump through. With the help of Balthazar's spell. He's never guided me wrong yet."

"Balthazar? You're working with Balthazar?" Cas asked. Leigh nodded.

"Sometimes he or Gabriel travel back with me on the more dangerous missions. They're very protective of me. But, right now, we need to talk about the plan for taking on Lucifer." she said.

"You all know that Jo dies trying to save Dean. She won't. Not this time. When Dean gets attacked, keep running. DO NOT STOP. I'll protect him. It's my job."

Everyone nodded and she turned to the angel beside her.

"Castiel, when you go to find Lucifer, stay out of the middle of the room. Lucifer will have set a trap of holy oil for you. You'll be needed, so don't get trapped."

"Why would Cas be needed?" Sam asked.

"I told you I'd do anything to keep Dean and Jo safe. If anything happens to me, I'd like to have an angel on hand to heal me."

"So you're purposely trying to get yourself killed?" Dean asked. She turned her gaze toward the eldest Winchester and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant, Dean Winchester. Do you really think I'm trying to purposely kill myself? I've got a family to go back to!"

"Ok, just a question. Well, since we now have a nice little plan, all tied up with a bow, how about we find a motel and grab some food. And sleep."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Tell me what you think! I also want to hear who you think Leigh really is... Til next time dear friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy! I don't own Supernatural...obviously if I have to write Jo back alive in my stories!**

* * *

 **3 days later**

"So, why can't you tell anyone about your kid?" Dean asked as Sam came back with lunch. Leigh smiled as she accepted a burger from Sam who gave Dean a burger with a side of cherry pie.

"Let's just say this baby is a miracle. My dad's never been too happy about my significant other. He's an important..person..in my time and my dad always worries I'll be used as bait. That's partly why I live with them." she replied as Dean dug into his burger. He nodded and swallowed his bite.

"I get it. I mean, I worry about sam being taken as revenge all the time. Hell, I worry about Cas being taken and he's an angel!"

"But it's slightly different. sam's you brother. I'm my dad's daughter. Even though he taught me how to take care of myself, I'll always be his little girl. I was still his little girl when I stole his car to go on a hunt. He wouldn't talk to me for a week after the initial "WHERE WERE YOU!""You could have been KILLED' spiel. I'll tell you a secret though. I was never in any danger. My Uncle followed me. I was so focused on the monster in front of me I never saw the one behind me. He killed it before it even came close to me. But the worst part was how disappointedin me he seemed. I'd take my dad's yelling over that any day. The entire ride home, he kept giving me those sad puppydog eyes. It was the worst ride of my life!"

Dean looked at her with something close to pride.

"How old were you?"

"16. i was tow months away form turnign 17. Thought I knew everything. Obviously I didn't."

Everyone looked up from their food as Cas appeared.

"Leigh, might I have a word with you? Outside?" he asked. Leigh stood up.

"Of course, Castiel. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." she replied as she headed to the door of the motel room, Cas following her. As the door shut, the two winchesters and the tow Harvelles looked at each other.

"That was strange." Jo commented. Dean nodded and went to open the curtains, but they stayed shut.

"Damnit, Cas!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Cas and Leigh walked outside the motel, stopping by the Impala.

"So. You know who I really am, Castiel?" she said.

"I've known from the moment you entered this time, Natalie Winchester. I also know the child you carry is half-angel. What I don't know is which angel."

"You know I can't tell you tht Castiel. I can't tell you anything about the future."

"You told us Jo was going to die." the angel pointed out.

"I'm changing that. Making it like it never happened. So, that doesn't count. I don't plan on changing whether or not this baby becomes reality." the brunette responded.

"They need to know, Natalie."

"Oh yeah sure. I'll walk right back int there and go 'Oh, by the way, I'm your daughter and I'm carrying Cas' half-angel child. Surprise!'"

Cas looked at her in shock.

"Shit. You were not supposed to know that. Hell, even future you doesn't know that! Cas, I can't walk back in there adn tell my father hat if my mother does, his brother goes to Hell and comes back without a soul. I refuse to do it. They cannot know. You have to keep this a secret. Cas, please."

He nodded.

"OK. I'll keep it a secret. But you have to promise me something in return."

"What?"

"You have to tell future me whe you return to your timeline."

"Cas, I-"

"Promise me!"

"Okay. I promise I'll tell future you. Are we finished with this conversation now? Cause my burger is still sitting on the counter and I would like to eat it before my father does."

Cas nodded as tey walked back into the motel room. Dean looked up from the table, Leigh's empty burger wrapper in his hand.

"I told you." she told Cas before snagging the cherry pie off the table and grabbing a fork.

"Hey!" Dean compalined. She leveled her gaze at him.

"Say another word, Winchester, I dare you. I was really hungry, but now my burger is all gone. This is the only thing left so this is what I wll eat. Got it?" she said. Dean nodded.

"I tried to tell you, Dean." Sam laughed from the desk.

"Shut up Sam." his older brother muttered

* * *

 **One more chapter! Who's excited? _I AM!_ Anyway...that's it for now people!**

 **-SWLL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it took forever in coming, but here is the final chapter of Timelines. I still don't like the ending and I changed it three times! UGH!**

* * *

 _ **Carthage**_

Winchester and Co. walked down the empty streets, everyone on the lookout. Leigh gave Cas a questioning glance and the angel nodded.

"There's Reapers everywhere. I'm going to find Lucifer." he said.

"Cas!" Leigh called as he began to walk away. He stopped and turned.

"Don't forget about the trap, okay?" she asked him. He nodded and continued walking off. As he disappeared, Meg appeared. She zeroed in on Leigh immediately.

"You are not of this time, little girl." she sneered. Leigh just stared at her, reminding the others of the plan. Everyone scattered as Meg set her hell hounds upon them. Just as Leigh had said, Dean was attacked by one.

"Keep going!" Leigh screamed as Jo paused and looked back at Dean. Sam herded her towards an abandoned shop as Leigh fired a shot at the invisible hellhound. The bullet hit it in the flank and she felt it turn towards her. Too late, she started running and the hellhound left upon, tearing apart her abdomen. She screamed as Dean fired another shot into the hellhound. As Sam reappeared as backup, the eldest Winchester hoisted her into his arms. They managed to get into the shop before the hell hounds were upon them again. Dean set Leigh down and she coughed, holding her abdomen.

"Dean. Dean! Listen to me, okay? I've got Blessed Salt* in my bag. Put a line in front of the door. It should keep them at bay for a while." she said. Dean nodded and did what she said, then raced back to her.

"I thought you said you weren't trying to get yourself killed." Dean said. She laughed, then grimaced.

"I wasn't." she replied, a bloody hand fumbling at her neck, "I'm so cold."

Dean shook his head as she grasped what she was looking for, her eyes starting to close.

"Hey, you stay awake, alright? Cas will be here soon, remember? You told him about the trap. He'll come." he told her as she pulled a locket from her neck. She grabbed his hand and folded it over the necklace. He looked down at their hands, slick with her blood.

"I love you, Daddy." she whispered. He looked up at her sharply and she gave him a small grin before her eyes fluttered closed and she went almost deathly still. Thankfully, he could still see the shallow rising and falling of her chest. He opened his hand and saw the locket in the middle of his palm. He flipped it over and read the inscription on the back.

 _Happy Birthday Natalie_

 _Love Daddy_

He opened it and stared at the picture inside. It wa a family photo of him and Jo, and the girl lying almost comatose in front of him. He tucked the necklace into her shirt pocket and stood up.

"No. Castiel, get your feathery ass in here now. This is not how it ends, Cas. Get in here and save my daughter!" he yelled, other three hunters in the room. Sam looked at him with worry as Cas appeared. The angel took one look at the still girl and immediately knelt by her side.

"Natalie, what have you done?" he whispered.

"Cas? What about the baby?" Jo asked, as she walked over. Cas gave an apologetic glance towards the unconscious Natalie.

"The child is half-angel, a nephilim. It is surviving due to the residual angel grace transferred from the father, but it won't last for long. Not without Natalie's lifeforce." Cas said as he placed a hand over the gaping wound in Natalie's side. He concentrated for a moment and soon a glow emitted from his palm. Dean waited anxiously as the glow faded. When she didn't stir, he turned towards the Angel.

"I have healed her completely, Dean. There is nothing more I can do."

As Cas finished his sentence, Natalie coughed and opened her eyes. A tired grin stole over her lips as she looked at Cas.

"Knew you'd be here." she said. He glared at her.

"Do you know how dangerously stupid that was? You could have killed that child, which is half m-." he was cut off as Natalie slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I get it. You're angry with me. But, you will NOT tell what you promised you would not." she said, leveling a glare at him also. She shifted her gaze to Dean next, who looked just as angry as Cas.

"You're really my daughter?" he asked. She nodded.

"Then as your father, _**I** _ have the right to know what the hell you were thinking getting yourself mauled by a hellhound!" he said angrily. She sat up.

"I told you I would do anything to save Jo. And in saving Jo, I've saved you and Sam. If Jo had died today, Sam would have gone to the pit and returned with no soul. You would have lost everything worth living for. I'm sorry that I scared you, but I won't apologize for what I did." she told him. He stared at her.

"Are you really pregnant with a half-angel child?" he asked. Natalie threw a glare at Cas.

"Relax, I did not tell who the father was, Natalie." the angel said. She turned back to Dean and nodded.

"Yes. But I can't tell you who the father is. I'm sorry. Besides, Gabriel and Balthazar are expecting me back soon. I can feel the spell wearing off. Time is almost up." she said. Dean wrapped his arm around her in a half-hug.

"Thank you, Natalie." he told her. She grinned at him, one he recognized as Jo's grin.

"You're welcome, Daddy." she told him. And with that, she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Dean noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was Natalie's locket.

"I'll be taking that." a voice said. Dean looked up.

"Balthazar?" Cas asked. The other angel waved a hand.

"Hello, brother. Congrats on the kid, by the way. Now, I'll take that necklace and pop back." Balthazar said, holding out his hand. Dean placed the locket into his hand and the angel disappeared.

"Wait, did he say 'congrats on the kid'?" Sam asked.

* * *

 ** _24 years later_**

Natalie appeared in the kitchen of the bunker. Sam, who was fixing what appeared to be breakfast, merely looked up before turning back to the pancakes on the stovetop.

"You've been gone for almost 72 hours. You mom and dad are in the library. Research for a case. Cas is with Balthazar and Gabriel in the study." he told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Sam." she said, turning to leave. His voice stopped h.

"Natalie, your parents and angel may not remember all that happened in Carthage, but I do. You need to tell them. Don't let your fears rule you." he said, glancing towards her abdomen. She nodded.

"Ok. I made a promise, anyway." she said.

"A promise to what?" came a voice from behind her. She whirled around to see her parents and the three angels standing there. She took a deep breath and looked at the three out of four people who meant the most to her in the world.

"Mom, Dad, Cas, do you remember the details of Carthage? Specifically the kickass girl who saves your butts?" she asked, slightly cringing when Cas fixed her with a stare. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Funny, she kind of looked like you, talked like you too. But, she was pregnant with a nephilim-Natalie Winchester!" her father said.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Are you pregnant?" the question came from the angel to her right, instead of her father. She turned towards him, her angel, and met his eyes.

"What would you do if I said yes?" she asked quietly. Glancing towards the other two angels, she noticed they were talking in hushed tones, Gabriel making sporadic hand gestures. She dragged her eyes back to Cas' face.

"This." he told her, before kissing her, much to the horror of her father.

"Oh, God. My eyes." he complained. Jo punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up. We're going to be grandparents!" she said. As Cas and Natalie made their way to the living room, Balthazar called her name. She turned and just barely caught the golden object he tossed to her. She held up her locket and looked back at him.

"You forgot it. And Gabe is working out a way to keep you safe on missions. Because we all know you aren't going to sit around for nine months and do nothing."

She smiled, "Thanks Bal."

* * *

 **Well, there is the end. I hope you enjoyed my dabble into a time fic. Since I have a different scene for when Cas arrives to heal Natalie, I am thinking about posting it. It's the same ending, just that scene is different.**

 ***Blessed Salt: Blessed Salt is basically blessed salt. I read that it can potentially keep hellhounds at bay. Coming from the future, it makes sense that Natalie would know a few things the boys don't yet.**


	4. Chapter 3 Alternate Ending

**This is the alternative 'Cas healing Natalie scene.**

* * *

 _He concentrated for a moment and soon a glow emitted from his palm. Dean waited anxiously as the glow faded. When she didn't stir, he turned towards the Angel._

 _"I have healed her completely, Dean. There is nothing more I can do."_

 _As Cas finished his sentence, Natalie coughed and opened her eyes. A tired grin stole over her lips as she looked at Cas._

 _"Knew you'd be here." she said. He glared at her._

"First off, of course I would be here. I protect the ones I care about. Second, that was incredibly stupid of you. What were Balthazar and Gabriel thinking sending you back here? You could have been killed! The child could have been killed." Cas said. Natalie looked at him, then down at her belly.

"They didn't know, Cas. I haven't told anyone in our time. How did you find out?"

"How did-. Natalie, you are pregnant with a half-angel child. It is my job to know. Not to mention the fact I know who the father is and that means extra eyes on you." he told her. Natalie gasped and looked up at him.

"Wait, you knew? How long? Why didn't you say anything? It's been three months!" she asked.

"I knew the third day. There were little changes about you. I wanted to wait until you were comfortable telling me. But, then the days stretched into weeks and then next thing I knew, Balthazar and Gabriel had sent you back here."

"What the hell is going on? You are obviously not the Castiel from this time, so what is going on?" Dean asked. Natalie looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"Meet the father of your grandchild." she said softly. Dean stared at her before lunging towards the future Castiel.

"You got my daughter pregnant? What the hell were you thinking? She could be in danger because if this!" he shouted.

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I assigned Gabriel and Balthazar to watch over her. Obviously they are more dense than I thought if they couldn't tell my fiancée was carrying my child! I never meant for her to come back here in the first place." The future Cas growled. The three from the present time stared with wide eyes at the confrontation happening in front of them.

"Cas, it's getting close to the time I have to return. We need to leave. And where is the past you?" Natalie said. Future Cas turned o her with a sheepish expression.

"I may have managed to still get myself stuck in Lucifer's trap. Currently, I'm still there." he muttered. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Even after I told you about it?" she asked.

"In my defense, I had just learned I was a father to be. You can't blame me for being distracted. Now, we really must get going," he said, turning to Dean, "When my past self finally makes it here, tell him everything is fine. All you will remember is that I came to save Natalie and bring her back to her timeline. You won't remember she is your daughter, nor remember the child."

Dean nodded and looked over at Natalie.

"Goodbye." she whispered as she and Cas disappeared out if sight.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I loved this at first, then I hated it and decide to scrap it. I like my final ending better than this one.**


End file.
